


The End?

by Asrielfan183



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asrielfan183/pseuds/Asrielfan183
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk finally won, everyone is saved, all but one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please don't be harsh on it.

    He woke up.

    He began to realize he would not be able to stay for long, while remembering the fight, how they won and how he broke the barrier. Asriel was still going to become Flowey again, not able to feel anything. It was only a matter of time now.

    He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Frisk.

    He was surprised at first, but then asked himself  _Why would they come back? To mock me? To watch me change?_ He **almost** broke down. He forced himself not to. Asriel said without turning around,"Don't you have anything better to do?"

    But the Frisk hugged him from behind. He broke down. Frisk comforted him.

    Asriel asked,"Why? Why did you come back?"

    Frisk signed back,"There's one more person I have to save."

    Asriel replied,"There's nothing more to do to help me."

    As he finished his sentence, Frisk brought their Soul out.

    Asriel said,"I can't take this, it's yours." Frisk then winced as he began to tear their Soul in half.

    Asriel wouldn't accept it at first. Frisk refused to take no as an answer. Eventually Asriel took their half. It felt good to be able to love until death again. Asriel felt more joy then he had ever felt before.

    He gave them a hug and then began to head back. On the way Frisk began turning pale. They almost fell once if it weren't for him being there. After that, Asriel sat Frisk down and asked them if they felt OK. All he got back was a "yes" before they tried to stand up.

    They began to fall. That's the last thing Frisk remembered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how I did. Leave any suggestions in the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
